


Blank Slate

by Botanphal



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanphal/pseuds/Botanphal
Summary: ENAs are manufactured in a specific, mandatory manner. All ENA’s should be functional, but what happens to those that don’t work properly?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings !! This is an ENA oriented story based on an OC of mine named Chro (cro)! I created them not even a week ago and a lot of people love them so I thought it would be cool to write something about them, I hope you enjoy!

A colorful row, many different colors upon a thin extensive plank. All with blank expressions, not yet awoken.

They all were made to purposely be two sided, split perfectly in half. The colors varied on the emotions given to them, but blue and yellow were most common to the respective positivity and pessimism.

The other colors were no issue.

What a wonderful day to be created.

A machine slowly floated by that checked every individual ENA in the same manner, reflexes, expressions, you name it, it checked them with a delicate claw.

Another hand would check marks on a piece of paper. The process may seem tedious, but it was necessary.

Dysfunctional ENAs were not so acclaimed.

The black machine of trailing wire and a single, violent glowing orange eye gradually made its rounds like usual.

Something curious, however, made it double-take.

It rotated back towards the ENA it had been checking and prior determined it to be perfect.

But, it was not.

How did it not notice?

The left side of the ENA’s face was completely blank.

No eye, the mouth remained on the blue.

The machine clicked it’s pen a few times before another appendage suddenly jutted from it’s mess of wire, subsequently shoving the ENA away and down into the abyss.

It was a simple solution, to make an imperfect ENA enter the void.

That’s where they belong.

~~~  
  


The ENA that had been deemed imperfect had incidentally been woken by the machine.

The wind moved past their face, a loud awful noise to fill one’s ears after being essentially born.

Their eye slowly opened, but at the realization of the happening flung wide.

There was nothing but darkness—they could not even see if they were falling but judging by the aforementioned wind, they were.

In the ENA’s brain, it began to turn on all given function. Learning language and action.

They began to wildly wave their arms about as if to flap wings, while also making panicked whines.

What was not to be expected, was some form of portal that just so happened to appear right in their falling path.

It was a bright white against the darkness, they gladly accepted the invitation (not like they had a choice) and flew into the flat, glistening oval.

Suddenly, they were thrown into a world of color and geometry. There was land now, land they were hurtling towards as the portal threw them out into the sky.

They screamed to hopefully alert someone or something, but it proved to be of no use as eventually they landed face-first into pale lavender grass.

The ENA rested there for a moment, processing the pain that now overcame their face and body.

Luckily, ENAs were built resistant. Or, meant to be.

Their two blocky hands eventually slipped under their aching form, arms shaking they pushed themself up.

” _Ough_ …” they moaned.

What a _wonderful_ day to be created!

Slowly, they stood. Akin to their arms, their legs gave a little shake but was eventually able to push past the newness of their form.

A hand came to their forehead, idly looking around.

There was some forest nearby of tall, thin, white trees that extended for miles upon miles into the skybox.

Most of the rest of the area was blank with the lavender land, so they chose to walk into the forest.

~~~  
  


It was difficult to pinpoint the exact emotions they were feeling—lost? Confused? Sad, maybe?

Why were they so… empty?

Their hand always came up to the left side of their face, it felt so smooth. Was it supposed to be that way?

Questions filled their mind.

They knew _something_ was wrong.

As they treaded a yellow path they began to hear something from afar.

It was sound, more of a soft melody.

To them though, it was sound.

At least the occurrence allured them to someplace, hopefully comfort and answers.

An opening appeared in the forest where a small camp was, rocks floating about a fire where a wyrm-like creature sat cooking something above a fire.

It’s body was checkered black and white, long pointed snout almost touching what it was making. It’s eyes appeared to be at the ends of its lips, teeth showing in an eerie smile.

There was a little red tent behind it, it looked like the wyrm would not fit in such a small thing.

The creature suddenly shot up, immediately locking its gaze to the ENA who paused abruptly.

”Oh… are you lost, little ENA?” The voice was comforting but at the same time sounded like the being would have more concerning intention.

“… I… yes…” They slowly spoke, voice creaking a bit.

”Worry not, child, come hither.” They beckoned with their long tail, the ENA taking a moment before hesitantly approaching the creature.

As they ambled the stranger pulled over some tiny, black box.

That’s where the music emitted, that tiny black box.

”Do you like it? It’s musssssss- _sick!_ ” There was emphasis to their ending word, the ENA appeared uncomfortable but as they listened to the gentle tune they nodded their head.

”I… suppose I do…”

”Fantastic! You have taste. _Good_ taste!” The wyrm flicked its tail happily as well as licked its lips, the ENA still confused as ever stood by.

The creature’s focus came back to the block it cooked upon a blue flame, leaving the ENA to silence.

The ENA awkwardly looked about before returning their gaze to the stranger.

”You… you called me something. What was it?” They inquired, the wyrm looking slightly over toward them.

”An ENA is what you are! How come you’re not aware?” It’s gaze came back to its preparing meal.

”I don’t know. I just woke up to falling, then here. Where am I?” Their expression contorted to more puzzlement.

”You’re in Vay. My own little realm, only me. Except, now you have arrived. Friends call me Veevit. Vayveevit, Vitveevay, Veevayvit, _hehe!_ ” The creature giggled, mouth drooling at the cooked meat.

The ENA had nothing to say, they did not know _what_ to say.

”I must say,” the wyrm began again, “for an ENA something’s off about yourself. Other than the fact you did not know of your own species…”

“Huh..?” The creature’s neck suddenly extended toward them, causing them to step back as the wyrm eyed them down.

“Hmm… hmm… you’re all mostly normal… got the clothes, the lopsided black locks…” Veevit tilted its head back and forth.

” _Mostly?_ ” They echoed. The wyrm nodded its head.

”Indeed. You’re missing half your face it appears.” Their left hand returned to their left side, feeling once again the empty smoothness.

”ENAs such as yourself aren't so common, I must be lucky to have you now!” The ENA was put off by whatever the creature could have been implying.

”You must be lucky… to _have me?_ I-I’m not something to be _owned_.” They said with disbelief, the wyrm grinned brightly.

”You must be at such a dysfunction to not know _anything_ about yourself! ENAs are to be owned, and the Gods have blessed me!” The ENA stared blankly, they did not want to even attempt to reason with the clearly not so stable being.

The ENA did not believe in themself enough to attempt to flee, especially considering their odds against the giant serpentine beast.

Veevit removed their blocky food from their cooking rack, immediately ripping into it.

The ENA’s gaze lowered, sitting down on a nearby stump as their thoughts continued to gather.

The wyrm’s tail suddenly approached with a piece of food at the end, they gently waved it a bit to tempt.

Their lost gaze came to the food then Veevit who had a long, toothy smile of pointy yellow fangs, having nodded its head once.

The ENA slowly grabbed the food, staring at it before beginning to bite into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Music continued to emit from the tiny black box upon a rock.

The ENA sat by, tapping their feet to the tune.

It seemed no matter what time of day, that little box was always on and singing it’s songs.

They liked the melodies, helped to soothe the rather emotionally lost ENA who was now some form of servant to an enormous wyrm.

”Oh little ENA!!” A voice called from somewhere in the depths of the forest of thin white trees, speak of the devil.

They briefly sighed before standing up, wandering towards where the voice had originated.

As they tread the long furry form of the wyrm appeared to them, seemingly trying to stick one of its tiny little hands into a log.

”There you are—I lost a seed inside this log but my hands can’t quite maneuver.” Without saying anything more it shoved the hollowed log right into their grasp.

They fought off a more frustrated frown before sticking two fingers into a hole. The blocky nature of their phalanges however did not make it easy, so instead they turned the log upside down and shook it a few times.

Eventually, a teardrop shaped royal blue seed slipped out from the crevice. The wyrm immediately caught it, staring at it in their tiny claws.

”You’re much more clever than I first thought!” Veevit smiled, the ENA did not respond as they were now debating if that was meant to be a compliment or insult.

Apparently, five days had passed since they were awoken and taken in by the beast.

They were given tasks every waking day, it was quite boring. Even if the wyrm had tiny, pitiful little hands it always asked for help even for the smallest of things.

This was not an ideal life to live.

At that thought they began to ponder what life _could_ have been if they had not went down the path to the creature.

They recalled that empty void, falling and falling through the dark vastness of utter nothing.

Maybe, this _was_ the ideal life.

”Dear child, you’re doing your staring thing again.” Veevit muttered as it pulled open the seed with a snap.

”Sorry, just thinking.” They responded, anxiously putting their hands together.

”You do that a lot.” The serpentine eyed an even tinier yellow seed that had been nestled inside the shell, tiny specks of floating glitter coming from it.

“It’s hard not to in my situation.” The ENA murmured back.

“Pardon?” The wyrm tilted its head firmly. The ENA was not expectant of the wyrm hearing them.

”Well—I only woke a few days ago, and I have no clue where I am or what this place is—even who _you_ are. And now I have to do your bidding because… that’s what I’m made for?” Veevit slowly pressed the seed into some dirt, staring at the ENA all the while.

The wyrm smacked its lips.

”Was not expectant of such _sass_. I have to admit.” One of its tiny hands pushed dirt over the planted seed.

” _Sass?_ ” The ENA said in disbelief.

”I told you, you’re an ENA. I would not lie. ENAs are companions!” Veevit slinked toward them, reaching an arm over it ruffled their head while also having left some dirt.

”Bu-”

”That’s what you are, my dear. A companion.”

”I’m more of a _servant_ than anything to you. Who even are you?” They began to brush the dirt from their messed head.

”I’ve told you silly! You’re so forgetful. I’m Veevit. Silly, silly little ENA.” Veevit shook their little music box.

”Yeah, I want to know more.” The wyrm flicked their tail, the tufts upon their head also raised as if to replicate ears.

”Mm? I am Veevit, the wonderwhere wyrm, and this is my very own little pocket dimension you’ve stumbled into like how silly ENAs do.” The ENA’s expression fell to one of slight frustration.

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Agh! You ask too much! Y’know, how about you and I do something fun instead?”

The ENA assumed there was no sense in trying to make sense of the wyrm.

”Like… like an auction! Yes yes—an auction! How fantastic would that be! I’ll have to check the date.” Veevit slipped into it’s tiny tent.

They sighed before feeling the blank side of their face; it was starting to be a self conscious type of thing they did.

~~~  
  


There was a path of geometrical rocks ahead the ENA treaded, beginning to step from one to the other with their arms out for balance.

Occasionally, one of their feet would slip only slightly, giving them a proper jolt of anxiety, but they managed to not fall straight off and continue along.

They were on this path for a while now, simply searching for some place away from the wyrm.

It appeared the forest went on forever, never ending the thin white trees stood so high.

They were so tall that it was hard to tell if they made a roof above, but light filtered in through the assumed top.

Eventually they came across a little hole in the side of a small mound. Curious, they walked over and ducked.

It was too small for them to fit their full self into it, but decided to press themself in anyways.

They sat there for a while, a hand gently tapping their left cheek.

”Enjoying the silence without me?” Veevit’s voice suddenly alerted them, looking up the wyrm was above the hole with its everlasting grin.

”I suppose…” They sighed, crossing their arms around their knees they switched to a more fetal position in the hole.

“There’s an auction coming up in a few days. We’ll be going, it’ll be fun!” The wyrm beamed, the ENA nodded their head.

”… cool…” their hand fled to their forehead.

”Y’know, you need some _enthusiasm_. As of recent, you really have been a little _grey._ ” Veevit curled around the hole as if it was a cog in a machine.

”I’m fine.” The ENA gently lowered, adjusting their footing some dirt fell beneath their feet.

”Mmh. Are you so sure? Have you seen yourself before?” The creature then slipped away, its tail suddenly wrapping around one of their wrists they were tugged toward the path the wyrm trailed.

Veevit pulled them toward a small, purple pond.

”I’m fine, really, I-” as their gaze fell to the pond they could see their reflection. They looked the same, except, their skin was much duller than they remembered.

It was as if almost all the color was lost, they frantically looked at their arms, legs, and hands.

Prior to this, they did have the normal blue/yellow sides albeit dull but now they were as the wyrm described; grey.

After fretting, a hand returned to the side of their face.

”You ENAs! So curious, so mysterious in your function.” The wyrm giggled, headed towards its camp.

The ENA was frozen, however, gaze locked to the reflection of themself. Their hand slowly trailed down their face, eventually falling back down to their side.

This did not feel nor look right.

They felt cold.

”Come along now, ENA of mine! We’ve got an auction to prepare for!” The distant voice of Veevit sounded giddy, a harsh contrast from the void of emotion ENA who still gazed.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the only ENA thing I’ll be writing, I’m working on something Moona related but that story is gonna be much longer than this one (I plan this one to be fairly short) so, yeah! In the meantime I’ll be working on this one :]


End file.
